


i'm yours, you're mine

by lavenderlotion



Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Possessive Harley Keener, Protective Harley Keener, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I’ll mind fuck him the fuck up,” Harley mumbled angrily. Peter snorted, despite the fact that he was still kind of crying, and held onto Harley tighter.





	i'm yours, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | **Biting**  
probably the most innocent one yet...i don't think i'm doing this right whoops

“What happened?” Were the first words out of Harley’s mouth when Peter stepped into the lab. He went to smile, a lie already on the tip of his tongue about how he was fine, when he suddenly started to cry.  _ Fuck. _ Fuck his fucking feelings and fuck his fucking hormones being so fucked and fuck  _ everything. _

Harley stood up immediately, crossing the lab in long strides as his arms immediately came up to wrap around Peter’s waist as he hugged him tightly. He was gladder than ever that he had decided to wear his binder that morning, even if it was what caused this whole outburst. Well. Technically  _ Flash  _ was what caused the outburst, but he’d only gone after Peter all day because of his binder. 

God. Peter hated feeling so weak and so emotional, but he let Harley hold him up as he cried. It felt good, to let it out, and soon enough he was sniffling into Harley’s neck and hugging him back gently, calmer but not quite ready to let go, still feeling unsteady. 

“Babe, what happened?” Harley’s voice was gentle. It made his skin itch with irritation at being spoken to like he was something fragile, but he said nothing. It wasn’t what Harley was trying to do, and he knew that. 

“Flash is a dick,” Peter muttered, his voice dark. Harley hummed, but he didn’t say anything right away, staying silent as he held Peter and rubbed a big hand up and down his back. It helped more than Peter would ever be able to put into words, having Harley hold him and offer up his silent support. It helped so much that Peter was able to say, “Flash said I was lying about having a boyfriend. I wasn’t even talking to  _ him _ about it, I was telling MJ about the shoelaces you bought me and how sweet it was, and he—” Peter’s voice cracked. It was happening more and more often, but this time it was because his voice was too heavy with emotion and not because his body was being flooded with testosterone. “He said that no one would want to date a ‘mind fuck’ like me.”

“I’ll  _ mind fuck _ him the fuck up,” Harley mumbled angrily. Peter snorted, despite the fact that he was still kind of crying, and held onto Harley tighter. Every single day he woke up feeling lucky that Mr. Stark had brought them together, that the genius had insisted that they meet each other during the summer after Peter’s junior year. 

They had hit it off, just like Mr. Stark had seemingly expected of them, and Peter had  _ somehow _ managed to work up the courage to ask Harley out the same week he was leaving to finish up his senior year back in Tennessee. One thing had led to another and Harley has been finished high school by January and on a flight to New York by February, and Peter counted himself lucky  _ every single day  _ because Harley was his and he was Harley’s. 

“I love you,” he said quietly. It wasn’t the first time he’d said the words, but they were still new enough that his heart raced when he whispered them. 

Harley finally pulled back, a grin that Peter had come to learn meant trouble twisting his lips up, and said, “I know something we could do to ensure Flash knows I’m real.”

“Harls...” Peter trailed off helplessly, begging with his eyes because he  _ knew  _ his boyfriend had a habit to take things too far if Peter didn’t caution him. 

“No, Pete, this is a good idea I swear,” Harley said, his grin sliding into something deeper and dirtier. Peter’s next words were cut off by a kiss, an action he tried to be mad about but couldn’t, and he lost himself in the slide of their lips. 

Gasping, Peter grabbed hold of Harley’s hips and tugged their bodies closer together, thankful for his binder when their chests brushed against each other. Harley pulled away, lips sliding down Peter’s chin and catching along his jaw, trailing wet, sucking kisses over his skin. When Harley got to the hinge of his jaw his fingers tightened in Peter’s shirt before he  _ bit,  _ worrying the skin by Peter’s ear with his teeth and making Peter moan, rolling his hips as heat filled his body. 

Harley didn’t stop. His teeth continued to worry Peter’s skin, biting down until Peter was crying out and arching into it. His fingers clenched into Harley’s hips and he had to remind himself of his strength when Harley pressed a wet kiss to his throat before moving down and sucking another bite into his throat. 

“Harley,” Peter gasped, whining when his boyfriend tugged his hair back to get at more skin, dragging his teeth harshly over Peter’s neck and sucking on where his Adam’s Apple would have been if the universe hated him just a bit less. 

It was easy to push that thought aside when he felt how hard Harley was against him, his cock rubbing along Peter’s body and making him shiver, imagining all the things they hadn’t done yet. Peter’s fingers were inching inwards when Harley finally pulled back, his eyes darker than Peter had ever seen them, lips pink and swollen and slick with saliva. Peter wasn’t able to stop himself from pulling Harley back into a messy kiss, only stopping when he wanted to do  _ more.  _

Neither of them were ready for that quite yet, and as they rested their foreheads together and breathed the same air, Peter calmed down enough that he was able to press a few more simple kisses to Harley’s lips without getting too carried away. Eventually, Harley laughed, pulling back the rest of the way before his eyes shot down to Peter’s neck. 

Whatever he saw had him grinning like an idiot, his smile so wise it crinkled the skin around his eyes as his chest puffed out ridiculously. “There. Now no one will be able to say that you’re lying about having a boyfriend.”

Peter mouthed at the air, soundlessly trying to form words as he got more and more overwhelmed the longer Harley’s eyes tracked over his neck. Finally, Peter managed to ask, “Did you just  _ mark _ me?” in a pitch that he actively worked to never reach.

“Hell yeah I did. Maybe that asshole will finally stay away from you before I have to go and kick his ass. 

Peter made another wordless noise, emotion he didn’t know how to name climbing up his throat and making him feel breathless. He pressed in for a deep kiss, wrapping Harley up in a hug and pressing them together. “Harley I--” Peter cut himself off before he said something neither of them were ready for, but by the look on Harley’s face, the other boy knew. And he felt the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one took so long, hopefully i can get a few out tomorrow?? there's a good chance the communal computer at work won't be working though which means i won't be able to write anything for this series :(  
comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
